mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shampuru
This article is about the type of being known as shampuru. For a list of where to find Shampuru locations, see Shampuru list. During the story, shampurus are often called peons. There are also custom characters called peons but this article will be about a type of peon called shampuru. See Peon characters for the article about custom characters. Information Shampurus are monsters that have been reborn to serve the one who captivated them as their master. The process of turning monsters into shampurus involves changing into a personality they are fond of. In Mugen Souls Z, Syrma was given the ability to Captivate enemies by using Fetish Poses and changing into costumes of Chou-Chou's other forms. It is impossible to steal someone else's shampuru. Belleria tried an experiment to see if she was able to turn someone else's shampuru into her own while the G-Castle crew were interupted by her when traveling to Moon World in the first game. There are no incidents of humanoids being turned into this form so far and Chou-Chou never wanted to try it on them, but it has been speculated that Welsh and Sharuru would've become one if they haven't had training. Humanoid characters keep their form but are still called peons and love their master. Being a sponge is one of the main purposes of this creature, Chou-Chou and co use them to wash themselves in the hot spring. They also serve as part of the G-Castle's crew and play a huge role in ship battles. They can only say "Puru" but in one cutscene of first game, Sharuru of teaches them to say "Sharuru". Ryuto and Elka are some of the few characters able to understand most of them, but not all of them. Some shampurus speak in a different syntax as stated by Ryuto during the doppelganger side story of the first game. Renegade shampuru While Belleria (storywise) can also turn monsters in to shampuru, how she does it is never revealed. The type of shampuru she can make is a black version of what Chou-Chou and Syrma can make. Ryuto is still able to understand them but instead of "Puru", they say "Buru". Since they were made by Belleria, they love her. She creates these shampurus so they can be fed to her father. Despite not being created by Chou-Chou, the idea of renegade shampuru came from her because she thought it sounded cool for them. They were originally called shampuru. Gameplay These are given as rewards for defeating enemies and conquering worlds. The maximum amount of shampuru that can be carried for one kind is 9999, collect extra will not count. Each individual shampuru has 3 properties: #Power - Determines the amount of stats it will increase for the G-Castle #Category - Determines what kind of stats it will increase for the G-Castle #Tier - Determines the quality of an individual shampuru and it associates to how much power that type will give. Observations *Balancing out certain types can help increase charm level for certain forms. See charm levels for more details. *Collecting shampurus increase G-Castle stats depending on it's power quality. Getting really high G-Castle stats can also increase the Peon Ball / Chou-Chou size ranking. *Getting 9999 of all 101 shampuru will increase the G-Castle's HP and SP by 999,999,990, and the 6 basic stats by 99,999,999. Power Each individual shampuru has a property called "Power" when looking through the shampuru count and viewing its description. The power of 1 shampuru is calculated by the total power divided by the amount collected. This property determines how many stats it will add to the G-Castle, 1 power is equal to 1 stat point. Example: An individual "Private" shampuru has 4 power, it will increase 1 ATK, 1 DEF, 1 AGI, 1 TEC for the G-Castle. Category There are 7 different types of shampurus, each one increasing certain stats for the G-Castle. #Fighter: increases a little bit of ATK/ DEF/ AGI/ TEC for G-Castle just about evenly. #Attack: only increases a lot of ATK for G-Castle, the amount is based on its power. #Defense: only increases a lot of DEF for G-Castle, the amount is based on its power. #Magic: only increases a lot of INT for G-Castle, the amount is based on its power. #Support: increases a lot of MND and a little bit of INT/AGI for G-Castle. #Ranged: increases a lot of TEC and a good amount of AGI for G-Castle. #Special: increasaes a lot of every stat for G-Castle evenly. Tiers Also known as the quality of a shampuru, balancing certain types of higher Tiers will help increase the charm level for a moe affinity. It also serves as a benchmark of how much power a shampuru can give. Every category of shampuru except the special types have 15 Tiers, they only have 11 Tiers. This puts a huge disadvantage for increasing charm levels for Ditz and Terse which need the "Special" type shampurus balanced with their other requirements. The Special types do not drop from normal enemies, only difficult bosses, ship battles, or conquering worlds. For example, a Tier 15 Shampuru will give 396x more Charm EXP than its Tier 1 counterpart. Collecting 9999 of Tier 7 through 15 normal Shampuru types will grant 100% charm level of all forms except for Ditz/ Terse since they also need 9999 of Tier 3 through 11 Special Shampurus. Appearences in other games *They've appeared many times in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series as enemies. In Victory, they appeared in ZECA Ruins 2. *In Compile Heart's first PlayStation 4 game called Omega Quintet, they appear as extra enemies that can be downloaded from a product code in the October 16th 2014 issue of Famitsu. Battle is called Category:Peon Category:Shampuru